true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yon Rogg (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Commander Yon Rogg is the main antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe epic superhero film, Captain Marvel. He is a ruthless, megalomaniacal and ambitious Kree commander and military leader and is Carol Denver's ex-boyfriend/former mentor, turned into her archenemy after she realized the truth about her past as well as being a human and still sharing some human qualities such as emotions. He was also a henchmen of Thanos and Mar-Vell. He is portrayed by the legendary actor Jude Law, who also portrayed Pitch Black in Rise of the Guardians ''and King Vortigern in ''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword. History He was a ruthless and power-hungry Kree commander and one of the military leaders of The Kree Empire. He was highly ambitious, and he ruled Hala and The Kree Empire with an iron fist. He and Mar Vell were both sent by Thanos and his lieutenant Ronan to wipe out all the races of the entire universe, starting with an old warlord and nemesis, Talos and his kingdom of Skrulls named as The Skrull Empire. He later shot Mar Vell and injured her for revealing Carol Denvers the truth. He tried to receive from Carol the location of the core of energy, but after Carol attempted to shoot him, and she missed the shot which instead seemingly destroyed the core, Yon Rogg learns from his hitwoman Minn-Erva that she has absorbed the powers of the core of energy, rather than causing the core to disappear completely. Realizing that Mar Vell revealed her true identity as The Supreme Intelligence to Carol not because she was a traitor to The Kree, but rather because she knew that Carol could be transformed into a living weapon called Vers, Yon Rogg orders his henchmen to bring her to Hala where he can train her as a weapon against the other races, mainly The Skrulls. Yon Rogg later trained Vers, appearing to her as both a mentor and a love-interest figure, and hoping to get rid of all her human emotions. He later sent her to discuss matters with The Supreme Intellgence, secretly Mar Vell, and after she recruited her to become a member of The Starforce, Yon Rogg and the other Starforce members take Vers on a journey to battle against The Skrull Empire and defeat them, thus attempting to end the life of their military leader, Talos. However, unexpectedly, Talos kidnapped Vers/Carol, and as she escaped his aircraft and fell onto Earth, Talos managed to find her and tell Carol the truth, thus converting her back into Carol and letting her fully remember her past. Yon Rogg was then ordered by Ronan to stop his world conquering operations, as Ronan also added he will do the rest of the operations himself due to The Starforce's failure. Yon Rogg however disagreed and went to continue the operations anyway, and though he was ordered not to do so. Yon Rogg then enters a hut near Carol's former house. Thinking that he found Carol Denvers, he actually shot a Skrull who revealed his true form as he died from the injuries. He later came back onto his ship, and in the same moment Carol found the core of energy which controlled her own powers, and took it back from Yon Rogg and Mar Vell. However, Yon Rogg entered the scene with a blaster and was followed by his armored Starforce henchmen. He captured Carol and forced her into Mar Vell's office. Mar Vell reminded Carol that as Vers, she was gifted and added that she can take her powers away from her. The Supreme Intelligence also added to her speech that without the powers and gifts that she was given, Carol will be nothing more than a useless common human. Carol however defeated Mar Vell, stating that there is nothing wrong with being human. After escaping from The Intelligence's office and fully transforming herself into Captain Marvel, Carol, Nick Fury and The Skrulls led by Talos battled Yon Rogg and his enforcers. The entire Starforce was terminated with the exception of Yon Rogg and his hitwoman Minn-Erva. He ordered Minn-Erva to follow and kill the protagonists (excluding Carol) as they headed towards Earth. Commander Yon Rogg also drove a spaceship himself to hunt them down. However, Captain Marvel held onto his spaceship. He tried to kill her, but he did not manage to do so. Arriving to Earth, the ruthless commander informs Ronan about Carol's whereabouts. Carol however manages to defeat The Accuser's military force, and scare Ronan off, forcing him to retreat and to come back to Earth only after a very long time. Carol/Captain Marvel finds Yon Rogg in the desert, and confronts him. He tries to convince her to join The Starforce and serve The Kree once again, sarcastically telling her to show who she really is, and telling her that he only tried to help her. However, Captain Marvel tells him there is nothing to prove, meaning she refused once and for all to rejoin his forces. She used her powers to lock him inside his spaceship, and sent him to Mar Vell's office as she threatened him into delivering a message; that she will end The Supreme Intelligence and The Kree. Personality He is at first presented as a supportive fiance of "Vers", Yon Rogg was actually an extremly ruthless, bloodthirsy and cold hearted Kree who sought to win a war against The Skrulls at all costs and use Carol as his own weapon. He is shown to be sadistic, as he seems to enjoy fighting Captain Marvel and killing off Skrull beings. The fact that he has superiors does not make him less ambitious than he is. Infact, Yon Rogg is even more dangerous and ruthless than Mar-Vell and Thanos since he was the direct threat in the movie, thus he inflicted the most pain and damage on the heroes of the film and remained a power-hungry tyrant until he paid for his crimes, by failing to achieve his shared goals with his superiors. Category:Total Darkness Category:Manipulative Category:Masterminds Category:Terrorists Category:Males Category:Master of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Misanthropes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Totalitarians Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Spies and Agents Category:Spree Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Technopaths Category:Extremists Category:Rivals Category:Minions Category:Enforcers Category:Right-Hand Category:Leaders Category:Usurpers Category:Delusional Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Torturers Category:Cheater Category:Incriminators Category:Warlords Category:Weaklings Category:Greedy Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:God Wannabe Category:Aliens Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Monarch Category:Mongers Category:The Heavy Category:Big Bads Category:Saboteurs Category:Sadists Category:Assasins Category:Mercenaries Category:Jingoist Category:Overconfident Category:Narcissists Category:Power Hungry Category:Genocidal Category:War Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer Category:Supremacists Category:Abusers Category:Murderers Category:Vandals Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Obsessed Category:Plague Bringers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gaolers Category:Imprisoned Category:Empowered Category:Opportunists Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Nihilists Category:Barbarians Category:Traitors Category:Betrayed Category:Gunmen Category:Envious Villains Category:Dictators Category:Xenophobes Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Ambitious Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Strategists Category:Killjoy Category:Egoistic Villains Category:Slavedrivers Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Cold Hearted Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:Bloodthirsty Category:Foremost Category:Military Villains Category:Threatening Villains Category:Defeated Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Sociopaths